Avatar:An English Affair
by LILINATOR
Summary: Not to great a summary's, full inside , modern elemental benders in England recently come to press. Swearing and sensitive subjects. Still deciding on ships


**Hi, I am going to be honest here: this is pretty much the first story I have ever written, I'm serious. Let alone FanFic, I have been on Fanfic for about a year now. I love reading all the stories, although I have seen a certain lack of British orientated High School stories. I am Scottish but I much prefer the English school system, it is much easier to fit around my writing (the English have houses).**

**I warn you this isn't going to be practically good or interesting, there's going to be swearing, sensitive subjects and overall bad writing and I know I am going to take ages updating. But, I would love for you guys to bear with me! Reviews are also appreciated! **

**Anyhow, on with the story...**

Four (**A/N: Well, three)** teenagers stand gawking at the immense brick structure; most of their view is obscured by a desperately large, black-steel gate (held slightly ajar for entering students). One of our teenagers in question studied the outside of the school: it was a pale red with grey/black roof, and a pillar at the top which occupied a large porcelain clock reading 8:34. There was a long path past the gate leading to the large reception, the path was decorated with rare Port Jackson Trees and what looked to be Oak, leaves scattered on the ground like golden brown confetti. This would have obviously looked nice if the weather would cooperate, sky obscured by pale clouds in a thin, grey mist.

These three teenagers are suited in a black uniform with a pale blue tie (regulation for new students), around them the uniform was evident; however, all the other students wore different colours. First of the group on the left stood a young man of a short build and slender frame, he insisted on wearing his tie loosely at the top and shirt half-heartedly tucked in, his head sported a very short crew cut. Slung round his right side was a khaki messenger bag, with a blue arrow down the middle. This boy's name is Aang.

Next to him stood a best-friend since primary school, Katara. Dark brown hair, bounced effortlessly on her shoulders in natural curls. She had dark skin to match and full blue eyes, holding a colourful blue hand-bag full of all sorts of rubbish; it sat on her shoulder obviously encumbering her with its weight. She had a black skirt and tights with a similar v-neck jumper, covering most of her tie and the schools blazer on top.

To her side stood her brother, a familiar face with the same dark skin and bright blue eyes. His shaggy 'reverse-mullet' was pulled back in a pony-tail (a hairstyle he insist upon calling 'The Warrior's Wolf-Tail').His uniform was scruffy and he wore giant curb-stomper boots, an old looking blue rucksack with a 'Water-tribe' symbol hung loosely on his left shoulder. This boy's name is Sokka.

Alongside him stood the shortest of the group, a pale girl with jet black hair covering her eyes. She was bare-foot and her uniform was slightly less scruffier than Sokka's. Her sleeves rolled up revealing green wristbands and dirty hands. Instead of wearing her rucksack she held it by her side, it was light green but was slowly turning darker with age, notably she was one of the only girls wearing trousers. Her sightless gaze was situated forever forward. This girl is Toph.

Toph punched Sokka in the arm, reached down for her rucksack.

"You guys done staring yet?"

Katara sighed, turning to the younger girl.

"I suppose we shouldn't be late for our last day!" Katara commented with a sarcastic smile.

This was the first time she had to start a new school, and she couldn't mask her emotions forever, she was dreading it: Benders aren't generally accepted in public schools, with a recent government statistic: 2% of the public are benders. This school consider the top school in the country for benders, 90% of the students were benders and accepted with open arms. Families from all over the country flocked the area in hopes their child would be accepted. After relentless bullying (plus Toph's restraint couldn't hold much longer) the four had decided to move together, Sokka just followed suit with his sister; not wanting to leave his friends either. The bullying wasn't too intense yet moving seemed reasonable; it was a rather simple move although Toph's parents took some convincing.

As the four strolled down the path, admiring the immense velocity of the building and some of the students or teachers rushing slightly as time was against them; Aang's nerves began to take over. _What if they don't like me? _He was shaking._ Shit, Aang. Pull yourself together!_ They had past the opening gates and were walking through the cream coloured reception.

They approached the desk, blocked by glass with a small slot underneath, presumably for letters. It was obvious the woman knew they were there; yet, she continued flipping through a selective 'Woman's' magazine. She had a dark brown cardigan on, round reading glasses and her obviously greying hair was pulled tightly back in a formal bun.

"...Hello," Sokka's voice croaked as he stood at the front of the gang.

"Yes?" She mumbled, not looking up.

"We're the new students." He continued, attempting to make eye contact with the stubborn woman's gaze.

She looked up.

"Well, you're not gonna' bloody stand 'er all day, are ya?" She practically shouted; a thick accent evident in her rambles.

Sokka gulped.

"No mam, we just need to know where to go." He replied, signalling to the others behind him. Sokka squinted, narrowing his eyes trying to read the writing on her name tag.

"Now...L-...Linda, mind telling me anything?" The younger man had found his confidence.

She mumbled something then spun her chair around, to what he assumed to be a computer. The opening was not wide enough to see all the way in. Linda turned to face him again.

"First on ya left, down the hall."

"Thanks!" Katara blurted, wishing to end the conversation as soon as possible.

Katara pulled Sokka away from his glare as the turn down the corridor. It was overly wide and epically tall, placks litter the walls, along with trophy cabinets and wooden engravings' of names. There was a large decorative wooden door fast approaching their left, Toph grabbed Sokka's rucksack, readying herself for a wooden assembly hall. The doors looked like they would weigh a ton, so using a shift air-bending technique; Aang conspicuously opened the doors with a dramatic thud.

"Seriously, how did expect us to open that normally?" Katara commented.

"Anyone could have done it, SugarQueen. You're just a fuckin' wimp." Toph replied answering her rhetorical question, still clinging to Sokkas' bag.

Katara glared at her, knowing it would make no difference; _This is not the time for fighting._

The assembly hall was huge full of hundreds of chairs; it felt weird to be the only ones there. The walls were also covered in placks, separated into four sections which they could only conclude to be houses.

"What do we do?" Aang ask facing the rest of the group.

Sokka pulled a letter from his pocket.

"I don't know," He continued to observe the sheet, "It doesn't say."

"I suppose we should just wait for someone to come to us?"Aang suggested.

"Can you two old ladies stop bickering, and take me to somewhere I can see!" Toph interrupted.

Sokka scanned the room._ Toph is going to have to get used to this, I have a feeling this isn't going to be the only wooden room the school._

Sokka swivelled Toph around till she was facing what looked to be a marble podium. Right at the front, a few feet ahead of all the chairs, it was raised off the ground by a foot; probably used by people making speeches to the crowd.

"This is a test; I need to see how the mighty Toph fares on wood." He chuckled. Aang smiled at Sokkas attempt.

"What the hell am I meant to do, meathead?" Toph scowled.

"The earth's not that far away, I want to see if you can feel it from here." Sokka let go of her.

Toph stood still for a second before taking a cautious step forward, the vibrations were clearing bouncing off the polished floor, within one clear stomp she could sense everyone's presents and the overall layout of the room. Concentrating her vision, the earth-bender confidently strolled over to the podium.

"Pffft, who knew?" Katara commented seconds before Toph stumble over a chair, Aang and Sokka immediately burst out laughing.

Toph scowled before accepting that was far enough and slumping back down against the wooden chair, bare feet secured to the ground, vision fuzzy. The rest of the group joined her, as she was right at the end of the row they were forced to sit on her right. Sokka sat aside her, still giggling, next seat occupied by Aang, also giggling. And Katara couldn't help but smile at her childish friends.

_This might not be so bad, _Aang thought.

**Sorry, that wasn't great. I promise it will get a bit better, that was just a filler chapter, an introduction. I've got a few more ideas.**

**Help Wanted: I need some OC's, like a whole school of them. They need to fit in with general High School Cliqués, I don't mind if they're are a bender or not, so, just send me a message or view!**


End file.
